


mother is here (now hang on tight)

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Canon Universe, Eggs, Feels, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Lulu can do nothing more than keep her children warm as the moon careens closer and closer.
Kudos: 3





	mother is here (now hang on tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Majora's Mask' nor am I profiting from this.

Lulu places her children into the bath and keeps the water running as the moon careens closer and closer. Keeping them warm and giving them some basic comfort is all she can do now. 

“Don’t be upset with the Gerudo,” she begs. “I have you back now. Please don't harbor anger toward the boy either.”

Does he have someone watching over him? Even ‘alone’ her clutch would have one another. Maternal worry diminishes her would-be fury, replacing it with concern that he's alone. 

Lukewarm water brushes her chin. Anything warmer could cause them to hatch, and she’s already sorry enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Fed with bookmarks/comments/kudos.


End file.
